User blog:Kickloveforever/Kick Love Story Chap. 6
(Christmas night; Kim's house) Kim's mom: Kim someone is here for you Kim: Ok send him up Jack: Kim are you ready yet? We have to get to the airport Kim: Ready Jack: Let's go (On the Plane) Kim: Confession I've never been on a plane before and I'm a little scared Jack: It's ok. I'm right here. nothing is going to happen to you Kim: Thanks Jack (After Landing) Jack: Kim we're here. Kim? (Looks over and sees her sleeping, so he picks her up and carries her off the plane) Kim: (Wakes up) Jack? Where are we? Jack: At the airport in Maryland Kim: What time is it? Jack: 6:30 in the morning Kim: WHAT!?! We took off at 10:30 and it was supposed to be a 5 hour flight not 8 hours!!! Jack: Maryland is 3 hbour ahead of us Kim: Oh Jack: Time to go to the Hotel (At the Hotel) Rudy: Bad news they are two rooms short. Lila decided to room with Kai but they are still a room short Kim: Me and Jack could room together Rudy: Thanks you guys Jack: Hey Rudy can you put our stuff in the room I wanna show Kim around town Rudy: Sure just be back by noon Jack: Got it (Jack and Kim walk out holding hands) Kim: (Outside) Oh Jack: What's wrong? Kim: I was hoping it would snow Jack: (Look up) Looks like you are about to get your wish (Starts to snow) Kim: Jack it is so beatiful Jack: I know. So you wanna go see my old dojo Kim: I would like that (One block away) Jack: Here it is Kim: It looks like it's open Jack: Let's go inside Kim: Ok (Inside there is a guy practicing) Guy: Dojo's closed Jack: Leo? Leo: That's my name. What's it to ya? Jack: It's Jack... man it's been a while Leo: No way Jack! You move back to Baltimore Jack: No just visting for the tournament. I'm just showin my girlfriend around town Leo: This is your girl? I thought you would go for a more athletic type Kim: More athletic? (Flips Leo) How's that for athletic?shoy Jack: (Kneels next to Leo) You probably shouldn't have done that (helps him up) Leo: Wow she's strong Kim: What do you expect from a black belt Leo: You're a black belt too! Cool. We should all hang out while you guys are still in town Jack: So Leo you got a girlfriend yet? Leo: I do. We've been dating for about a year and a half now. She's a black belt ? too. You know her if i remember right. Melody Carver Jack: Ya I know her Leo: If my memory serves me right she is your ex Jack: Ya Kim: Jack it's almost 11 we have an hour to get back Jack: We should probably get going (Door opens) Melody: Jack? To be continued.... Sorry it has been so long haven't had the time. Enjoy! Category:Blog posts